Mending a broken heart
by beckxxjasper
Summary: The Volturi came back to destroy the Cullen coven. Only Edward, Jasper and Carlisle remain after the massacre. How will they deal with the pain and agony of losing their partners, their family? Can they move on and find a new begnning? Set after BD.


**A/N. Hey guys, well this is my second attempt at fanfiction, i kinda hit a brick wall with the first. I don't have a lot of confidence in my writing and not a lot of people were reviewing or really seemed interested, so i kinda just stopped for a long time. But I'm finally writing again! It feels good (but weird lol). I've always wanted to write a story wtih Jasper (coz i just loooovvveee him! Seriously, i do.) so here is my attempt at that. I hope you like it :) and if you do, and you want me to keep writing more of this story, plus say so and review! it would be good to hear from ya :) also if you have any constructive critisim for me, that would be fantastic too :P**

**sorry for the long note lol, i'll try to keep it short and sweet next time :)**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as i would really really REALLY like to, I do not actually own the Twilight series, or its characters (wouldn't that be just fantastic though? :P) but i do however own this plot and my OC's (example, Gwen).**

**I really hope you like this...  
**

**GPOV**

Gwen sighed and flicked back her hair so she could see the blackboard in front of her. She had a feeling that this day was going to be especially long and boring. A day of high school didn't usually hold the promise of anything interesting or exciting, and the chemistry teacher's monotone voice was now beginning to grate on her nerves.

She looked up hopefully at the stained clock on the wall. _Damn it_! There was still a half hour to go until freedom. Gwen sighed louder and let her eyes wander over to the window.

She saw a male figure walking over towards the office and a smile played across the edges of her lips. He was _gorgeous_, no doubt about it. Tall, blonde hair and pale to the extreme. He had a face that any male model would die for. She could see the shape of his muscles that was straining his light blue t-shirt. His eyes were a lovely honey gold. _Who the hell was he?_ She just couldn't look away from his beautiful face that was marked all over with pure grief. She fought the urge to sprint out of the room and hug him. _Maybe he's a new student here? _Gwen thought. She certainly hadn't seen him around, she would have remembered _that_. Her heart began to swell with anticipation; maybe she would go up and introduce herself later.

As soon as the good feeling came to her, it vanished, of _course_ it did. It didn't matter that he was a prospective student here, _as if he would notice me anyway_, Gwen thought, _nobody else does_. She felt herself fade back into the background of the classroom. Dull, boring and invisible. No boy like that would ever notice a plain girl like her. She turned her attention back to chemistry and tried very hard to forget about the pale, beautiful stranger.

**JPOV**

More days of high school hell, it didn't matter anyway because there wasn't anything that truly mattered anymore. Alice was _gone_. They were all just… _gone_. Only Edward, Carlisle and he had escaped the massacre that the Volturi had long planned in response to the humiliation they felt in being defeated by the _Cullens_. Jasper could barely function anymore; this façade at pretending to be… _alive_ was wearing thin.

His grief for Alice, and his family was only matched by his _anger_. Oh god, he was angry. How could Alice have not seen this coming? How could she have just let this happen? _Why did she leave me?_ Jasper thought, and he choked back a sob. At least he was out of the house, away from the sharp and glaring pain of Edward and Carlisle's grief. He just couldn't be around them anymore. It was too excruciating, he felt as was being burned alive with the intensity of the pain that everyone was feeling. He had to get out, and get out fast.

He didn't know why Carlisle suggested they go through this ludicrous human charade again, but Jasper agreed to it, a different emotional climate, and a chance to get away.

Suddenly he felt…_ compassion_. He searched in his peripheral vision and found a girl looking out of her classroom window, _no_; she was _staring_ at him. Her face in an expression of gentle kindness, her eyes a bright, vivid green and abruptly Jasper's pain diminished. _Who the hell is she?_ She smiled suddenly but then turned away, her eyes sad. His grief returned in full force, and Jasper felt like he had smacked head first into a brick wall.

_Oh Alice_…

***FLASHBACK***

Jasper growled. _I have to protect her_. The Volturi came for them, a surprise attack. Alice didn't see… she didn't _see _them. Jane smiled at them, and Jasper knew that death was coming quickly.

He saw Edward and Carlisle desperately trying to protect Bella, who was using all of her strength to keep their minds safe. Demetri and Felix attacked Edward from different sides, trying to get a grip on his neck. Aro and Cauis already having murdered the half of his family, advanced towards Bella.

Jasper completely lost it and sprinted towards Aro, lunging for his throat just as Alec and Marcus sprung at Alice, removing her head from her shoulders. Jasper saw red, and starting pulling limbs off any vampire who would dare to come near him.

"No, Alice!" Jasper cried, but it was too late, he saw thick purple smoke rising into the air…

***END FLASHBACK***

Jasper crumbled to his knees in agony. He wished he could cry. He wished this guilt and anguish could disappear.

I killed her.

I killed Alice.

**ok so i know its really short (but I did have an 11 hour uni day, so im kinda tired) but if you want more, all you have to do is review :) seriously, it would be much appreciated :)**

**beck xoxo  
**


End file.
